Nightmare
by Marymel
Summary: Nick and baby Finn comfort each other when Nick remembers something from his past.


**Baby Finn is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I started thinking about a story when I remembered the fifth season finale, and I wondered how Nick might feel about that now that he has Finn. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

 **And more Jackson and Greta stories are on the way...I'm thinking of ideas with them and Finn! And please read and review my last story, That's Not Dada!**

All he saw around him was earth and darkness illuminated by an eerie green glow. He was confined to the ground in a glass coffin.

"No," Nick whispered. "This can't be happening. Not again."

Worry turned to panic as Nick frantically felt around for anything he could use to get out. He finally came across a tape player. He pushed play. The voice made his blood run cold.

 _Hi, CSI guy. You wonder why you're here? Because you followed the evidence. That's what CSIs do. So breathe quick. Breathe slow. Put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Any way you like...you're going to die here._

Nick clawed at the lid on fear. _No_ , he thought. _No!_

As he clawed, he began to feel stinging pain on his legs. He looked and saw fire ants scurrying in. Then he heard the glass begin to crack and snap, causing dirt to fill the coffin.

"NO!" Nick screamed. Breathing heavy, Nick looked around and saw he was in his own bed. He ran a hand down his sweaty face. It was all a nightmare.

A few moments later, Nick heard Finn crying. "Finney," he whispered as he bolted out of bed. He looked in Finn's crib to see his son wailing and frowning. The baby boy didn't like being awakened from sleep.

Tears fell down Nick's face as he lifted his son. "Come here, baby," he said to his crying son. He held Finn to his bare chest and gently rocked his baby boy in his arms.

"It's okay," Nick assured Finn. "Daddy's here. I got you."

Finn's tears slowly subsided as he clung to his father. It broke Nick's heart to hear his baby son cry.

"I'm sorry, Finney," Nick said. "Did I wake you?" He pulled away slightly and saw Finn frown, fresh tears coming to his eyes. Nick simply cradled him close. "I'm sorry, Finney. Daddy had a bad dream. It's okay. We're safe."

Finn slowly stopped crying as his father held and rocked him. He looked up at his father with sad eyes, seemingly knowing his father was sad.

Nick smiled sadly at his son. "It's all right," he assured him. "We're okay." Nick sat in the rocking chair by the crib and gently rocked Finn. "I'm so sorry I scared you, Finney. Daddy...daddy had a bad dream. Something happened years ago..."

Baby Finn gazed up at his father, slowly calming down. It was as if he knew his father needed him at that moment.

Nick couldn't help but marvel at his baby boy. "You know...there was a time about ten years ago...I thought I'd never have a moment like this. Something happened...and I almost gave up."

Finn cooed softly as his father remembered his kidnapping. The baby boy may not have known what happened to his father, but just holding him made Nick feel safe.

"But now..." Nick smiled tearfully at his sweet baby son. "Now I have you. And even with everything...we're all right. No matter what happens, I am never leaving you, Finney. When you were born, I told you that we're a packaged deal. And we are. I am so happy you're my son."

Finn gazed up at his father. He smiled slightly, like he knew his daddy was okay and they'd be just fine.

Nick smiled sadly. "Someday...when you're older, I'll tell you about what happened back then. I was so scared and just when I was about to give up...I saw your Uncle Warrick. He and your CSI family saved me."

Baby Finn yawned and started to go back to sleep. Nick couldn't help but smile at the innocent baby boy in his arms. After his kidnapping, Nick never imagined such a sweet moment as the one he was experiencing, with his baby son falling asleep in his arms. But Nick knew he'd come through so much.

"I got you," Nick assured Finn as he fell asleep. "Daddy's here, daddy's got you." Nick didn't fight the tears as he watch his son fall asleep. With everything he'd been through, moments like this made everything worth it. He smiled as he watched Finn sleep. Not wanting to put him back in his crib, Nick held his son and marveled at how peaceful Finn looked while he was sleeping. The baby boy knew nothing of what his father had been through over the years, and Nick didn't know how he'd tell him about his kidnapping. But at that moment, Nick just reveled in holding his baby son.

"We're okay," Nick whispered to Finn and himself. "You've got me and I've got you." Nick smiled warmly at his innocent, beautiful son. "We're going to be just fine. I love you, Finney."

 **The End**


End file.
